A worldwide epidemic exists with respect to diabetes; a fact in large part due to increased rates of obesity. Recent studies have established adipose tissue as an endocrine organ capable of hormone and cytokine secretion. Adiponectin, is an anti-inflammatory and anti-atherogenic hormone exclusively synthesized in adipose tissue. Serum adiponectin levels are decreased in obese adults including those with Type 2 diabetes (T2D), and increase during weight loss or treatment with thiazolidinediones. Indeed, adiponectin has been proposed to independently protect against T2D. Adiponection appears to increase insulin sensitivity by regulating glucose and lipid metabolism. Indeed, a major effect of adiponectin involves the enhancement of insulin action in liver and hence, hepatic glucose output.
Leptin, another obesity related hormone, is critical in the regulation of energy balance and body weigh. Like adiponectin, it also is secreted mainly by adipocytes. However, in contrast to adiponectin, leptin concentration in serum is decreased in obese adults including those with T2D. Leptin levels are directly correlated with total body fat.
Detection and diagnosis of diabetes has proved to be difficult to asses in children and adolescents. There is therefore, an urgent need in the art to identify markers that discriminate between type 1 and type 2 diabetes and/or metabolic disorders.